


Сцеженный яд

by morcabre



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Момент между бредящей Киддо и осознающим все Биллом





	Сцеженный яд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milking the Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490912) by [iridescentzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentzen/pseuds/iridescentzen). 



Билл заметил силуэт Верниты Грин в дверном проеме. Столо ей выйти на свет, как стало понятно, что она только что была в бойне. Но Билл не беспокоился о ней. Кровь была нее. Кровь принадлежала Черной Мамбе.

— Сука выживет, — в голосе Верниты не было слышно искреннего беспокойства, заметного в ее взгляде. Ее заявление не вызвало у него никаких эмоций, так как Билл уже был в курсе этой информации.

— Она там бредит и болтает всякую херню, — Вернита вытерла задней стороной руки пот со лба. — Несет, что никогда не вернется домой и сбежит, как будто ей шестнадцать. Говорю тебе, Билл, это пиздец.

Билл поднял бокал скотча к губам, провел им по кругу, взбалтывая янтарную жидкость, и сделал глоток.

— Что ж, — сказал он, легонько постукивая пальцами по бокалу. — Когда человеку втыкают баллистический нож в живот, он может начать бредить.

Вернита прищурилась с угрозой. Ей не нравились оправдания. Даже те, что исходили от «Босса».

— Она беглянка, Билл. Когда станет хреново, эта сука сбежит.

Билл поднялся, его грациозность и осанка предавали жестокость, на которую он был способен. Он достал дорогой платок с монограммой из кармана черной кожаной куртки, поднес его к окровавленному лицу Верниты и стер красноватую жидкость, словно лев, ухаживающий за львенком.

Вернита никогда не держала свое мнение при себе:

— Как только мне было нужно, чтоб сука побежала, она вылетела оттуда как ебаная молния.

Билл прижал палец к ее губам, заставляя замолчать, бирюзовый камень на кольце, украшающем его палец, на мгновение поймал свет.

— Достаточно, Вернита. Уверяю тебя, в ближайшее время Беатрикс никуда не сбежит. — Сложно было сказать, шутит ли он над нынешним состояним Беатрикс или говорит о будущем. Он наклонил голову на бок. — Иди прими душ. В гостевой комнате есть сменная одежда. Пожалуйста, останься.

Это не было просьбой. Билл никогда не о чем не просил.

— Ладно. Она… — начала Вернита, но Билл ее перебил.

— Она будет в порядке. Доктор уже ее подлатал. Проснется, когда будет готова. Мы уже знаем, что простое ножевое ранение не украдет ее из жизни.

— Дашь мне знать? — спросила Вернита после мгновения сомнений. Вся злость исчезла из нее как лопнувший шарик.

Билл тепло улыбнулся в ответ.

— Конечно.

Все еще слыша эхо шагов Верниты в голове, Билл подошел к закрытым дверям комнаты, которую он просто называл «лазарет». Когда убийца получал травму, он не мог просто так отправиться в больницу, как обычный человек. Билл сделал это своим приоритетом организовать полностью функционирующий медицинский кабинет, и с недобросовестными врачами, доступными в любой момент за наличку, он был не чуть не хуже настоящей больницы.

Открыв дверь так тихо, как возможно, он пристально посмотрел на женщину, лежащую на постели с белоснежными простынями. Она была такой бледной, что слилась бы с ними, если б не всплеск ярко-желтого цвета ее волос на подушке. В комнате не было слышно звуков работающих медицинских приборов, только ночная тишина. Она перенесла тяжелую травму, но к счастью, лезвие не задело жизненно-важных органов. Чистая рана. Конечно, болело, должно быть, просто безумно, но все могло быть гораздо хуже.

— Билл! — восклинула Беатрик слабым, невнятным голосом, бессильно ударяя рукой по простыням.

Билл улыбнулся в ответ. Доктор был довольно щедр с морфином. К сожалению, только в таким моменты Билл видел своих женщин уязвимыми и эмоционально открытыми. Будучи заклинателем змей, он использовал это как возможность задать им важные вопросы, оценить их лояльность и иногда, по крайней мере, когда это касалось Эли, попытаться найти момент просветления в ее безумии.

Он работал над довольно специфичной и сильной сывороткой правды, но когда его девочек так накачивали наркотой после ранений, Билл считал это ненужным. К тому же, сыворотку они могли запомнить и взбеситься. Он предпочитал, чтобы они считали его сном или плодом их воображения.

— Привет, Киддо, — тихо сказал он и взял ее руку. У нее была мягкая кожа, не вполне соответствующая ее личности. Беатрикс дергалась время от времени, нахмурив брови от боли. Билл не знал, была она эмоциональной или физической.

— Нет! — решительно сказала она, все еще в глубоком сне.

Билл взял ее за плечо и успокаивающе погладил.

— Шшшш, все хорошо.

Кажется, целую вечность спустя ее тело, наконец, расслабилось под его нежным прикоснованием.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, Киддо? — спросил он, не используя слово на «л». Даже если б она не спала, Беатрик Киддо не заметила бы скрытые за вопросом чувства, потому что лицо Билла оставалось таким же невозмутимым, как всегда.

— Да, — ответила она рыдающим голосом. По щеке ее на белоснежную подушку скатилась одинокая слеза.

— Ты бы не убежала от старика Билла, так ведь?

Если б она не спала, Беатрикс заметила бы, каким серьезным он выглядел, задавая этот вопрос. Для него был слишком важен ее ответ. Обычно Биллу не приходилось возиться с беглецами. Никто не отказывался от денег и убийства — это было слишком большой частью их личности. Слишком много было отдано, чтобы достичь этого.

— Нет, — тихо ответила она, облизывая сухие губы.

Билл взял стакан воды, переполненный кусочками льда, смочил палец и провел по губам Беатрикс, увлажняя их. Ее губы слегка открылись под его прикосновением, показывая, как она доверяла ему, даже во сне и под наркотиками.

Лицо Билла расслабилось после ее тихого ответа. На его лице явно отражалось облегчение, как бы он ни лгал себе. Ему не было до этого дела, так ведь? Какое это вообще имело значение? Он был холодным ублюдком, который никого не любил и не хотел быть любимым. И все же Билл спросил:

— Обещаешь?

Он даже не знал, почему надеялся, что она последует обещанию, данному в таком состоянии. Беатрикс нахмурилась во сне, как будто вопрос оскорбил ее. Она открыла голубые глаза, расфокусированные, с остекленевшим взглядом, но все еще прекрасные.

— Да, — сказала она, будто давала клятву. В каком-то смысле, так и было.

— Хорошо. — Билл наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку. — Я очень тебя люблю.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — прошептала она то, что никогда бы не признала в нормальном состоянии.

Билл улыбнулся. От мысли о его любимой девочке, любимом человеке, чувствующем то же самое в ответ, его переполнило тепло. Может быть, в их привязанности друг к другу было что-то странное. Они оба были убийцами и лжецами. Они лгали сами себе каждый день, когда не хотели признавать или делать вещи, который другие бы люди, состоящие в отношениях, сделали бы без сомнения.

И все же, сомнения Верниты не стоили его внимания.

Беатрикс Киддо не убежала бы.

Она никогда не убежала бы от него.

Билл не мог знать, как он ошибался в этот момент.


End file.
